Akaira
Akaira is an often used character, especially when it comes to use with other characters that have more flirty or confident personalities. She is very attractive, probably one of my most attractive characters to date, and intensely follows the trope of chaotic neutral characters in terms of alignment. She works for herself first and others second. Appearance Akaira has surprisingly dark skin, tanned from years of living in the outdoors. Golden, slightly curly hair, and blue eyes. She enjoys surprising people with her ability to slip between rough clothes from her life outside of tech centers to "modern" clothing rather easily. She often wears simple gold earrings, though she does have some more gaudy jewelry stored away for the occasions where she's invited to high-end parties. Personality Akaira is seen as being very carefree and flirtatious for most people. Those who don't know her history as a mercenary are often surprised when her rather affable personality switches into something more deadly. She's also seen as a gold digger to many, always looking to get closer to people in the upper class. Despite that, she has contacts and friends in a lot of places that help her get around in shadier parts of whatever city she finds herself in, and is rather giving to people in need when she can spare some change. She is a master at manipulation, mostly relying on her looks to get what she wants, and her wit and fighting skill when that doesn't work. Her friends know keenly that she's not afraid of drawing blood if needed, and she'll often use a mix of flirtatiousness and threats to encourage victims into giving her what she wants once she's gotten close to them. History From Before The first ten years of Akaira's life are missing from her memories, due to some stress-induced amnesia caused by a large-scale attack on her home town of Kovarna. She escaped the site of the battle, running into the forest that surrounded the town and surviving on her own for a few days, wandering around on her own in a daze that she doesn't remember. First Memories Akaira's first memories are unfortunate. She doesn't remember it very well, but she has a few very vivid frames of moments of being shot with an arrow, which struck her throat and embedded itself into her. Luckily for her, Keryth, the man who would become her adoptive father, has some magical healing abilities and was able to patch her enough to save her once he got her to his home. Early Years After being found by Keryth, Akaira spent a few weeks being nursed back to health. In this time Keryth was going to the nearest town to try to find if anybody had lost a daughter. Unfortunately, the nearest town was the one in the opposite direction as Kovarna, and of course, nobody mentioned losing a daughter. So him and his wife Elora decided that the two of them would adopt Akaira as their daughter, giving their own daughter Aldafa a sister. For several years Akaira grew up as normally as she could, given the fact that the family didn't really have contact with the outside world. It was decided that she would simply share her birthday with her new sister since they were similar in age. Soon after her twelfth birthday, she and Aldafa began to be trained in self-defense and wilderness survival by their father, while also continuing what education their parents could supply. About two years later their mother fell ill, and though their father continued their lessons, they were left to fend for themselves more and more often. After three years of sickness, when Akaira and her sister were seventeen, their mother finally passed away. After that, Keryth rapidly began to show abusive tendencies, specifically targetting Akaira. At the same time, Aldafa also became very distant and would often disappear into the forest and not come back for days, leaving Akaira and Keryth to themselves. Seeing as Keryth almost never lashed out at Akaira while Aldafa was around, Akaira saw it as a betrayal from the only sibling she had memories of and the two of them slowly started to turn hateful towards one another. Akaira started to challenge Aldafa into sparring matches where most often Akaira was the one left bleeding. Because of this, she has been left with many, many scars on her body. Eventually Keryth had a mental breakdown and attacked Akaira, screaming that she was the one that was at fault for his wife's death. He was convinced that she had brought death with her, and he thought her future children would only spread death further - so he attempted to pin her down and cut out her womb. It has only added to the mental trauma of what she's gone through, and as such she generally doesn't talk about that particular part of her abuse, if anything of her early years comes up. After Leaving Once Akaira found a time where she wasn't too beat up and Aldafa was gone, she packed up some of her things and disappeared into the wilderness. From previous outings, she knew where the nearest town was, and in Silverton she made her first friends. By that time she was nearly nineteen, and as reckless teenagers do they started a game of truth or dare that caused Akaira to have her first sexual encounter with a prostitute. Being young and naive, she quickly fell in love with the man until he managed to convince her that the attraction was one-sided and the sex was only casual. It shocked Akaira at first, but soon convinced her into the usage of her body as a pawn for her own needs and started her path learning to manipulate people. At some point, after a confrontation with Keryth when he and Aldafa visited the town for supplies, Akaira realized the town was no longer safe for her to stay in. So she packed up and once more moved on, traveling to new places and meeting many more new people. Relationships Aldafa Though the sisters drifted apart years ago, the two are still fiercely protective of each other. While Aldafa hates Akaira's way of life and heartily disagrees with many of her decisions, she would never do anything to directly put Akaira's life in danger. They still fight and spar and oftentimes will go months without speaking a word to each other, if one needs the other they can be counted on to be there for each other. Txeru One of her few close friends, the relationship that Akaira has with Txeru is unique. She sees him more as a brother than anything, someone that she doesn't mind taking care of even if he thinks that she should worry more about herself. Sage For a while her and Sage were in a relationship... but neither of them could figure out if it was purely physical or not. It was broken off as Sage had to move on again because of orders the military passed onto him. Aiku While he is her true older brother, Akaira does not count herself as being close to Aiku, and usually hesitates on even admitting the fact that they are related. Phobus After finding out her true identity as Tasuna from Phobus, she got closer to the man and found a proper big brother for herself in him. While she still does move around a lot, she enjoys stopping in with him when she's in the area. Veriken An unlikely friend, Akaira's relationship with Veriken is almost purely physical. Despite that, Veriken does thoroughly enjoy Akaira's company and will treat her to many things while she's around, making full use of the money he has access to. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Liura Characters